Saddle Sore
by crazycatt71
Summary: What happens after the sex and horse back riding in the Button Challenge. Graphic M/M sex


Ianto saw Jack flinch as he climb down off his horse and handed the reins to the groom.

"Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jack replied, "It's been awhile since I road, I'm just a little saddle sore."

"In more ways than one, I'd bet." Ianto said with a grin.

He and Jack had come to a little country inn for their latest button challenge. They had ridden out in to the woods for the challenge and a little afternoon romp. Jack grinned and pulled Ianto in to his arms.

"Who's fault is that?" he asked, kissing Ianto's neck.

"Are you complaining?" Ianto asked.

Instead of answering, Jack pulled Ianto against his chest and kissed him.

"Come on," Ianto said, taking Jack's hand, " I think I can help with the soreness."

He lead Jack back to his room, which was now their room. He had used it to get ready for the challenge, while Jack had used another. Ianto had Jack's bags moved while their were gone. He had also arranged for a hot bath to be waiting for them. Jack purred when he saw the steam rising from the big, cast iron tub. He shed his clothes and happily sank in to the hot water.

"Gonn'a join me?" he asked Ianto.

"Of course." Ianto replied.

Ianto pulled off his boots, bending over to set each one on the floor. Jack groaned at the sight of his riding breeches

pulled tightly over his ass.

"Tease." he growled

Ianto gave him his best wide eyed innocent look as he slowly finished undressing.

"Scoot up." he told Jack as he came over to the tub.

Jack scooted forward, Ianto sank in to the water, stretching his legs out so Jack was between them. Jack's back pressed against Ianto's chest as he rested his head on his shoulder, tipping his face up as Ianto bent his so their lips could meet. They relaxed in to each others arms, letting the heat ease sore muscles. A noise in the bed room made Jack look up.

"What's that?" he asked.

"That would be room service setting up supper." Ianto replied.

Jack took his face in his hands and kissed him, lightly at first, then more intensely as Ianto responded, parting his lips so Jack's tongue could enter his mouth to explore.

"You are amazing, Ianto Jones." Jack told him when they had parted for breath.

"Your not so bad yourself." Ianto replied.

They quickly washed up, rinsed off, then got out of the tub. Wrapping up in the fluffy bath robes the inn had provided, they went in to the bed room. A fire had been lit in the fireplace. A table, set for two, was in front of it. The sight of the food made both men realize how hungry they were. They sat down and happily dug in to the delicious food. Ianto finally pushed his plate away, stomach quite happy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, Jack, " Still sore?'

"Not to bad, " Jack said, "why?"

Ianto didn't say anything as he stood up. He went over to the bed and held his hand out. Jack quickly came over to him. He took Ianto's hand, twining their fingers together, he kissed the inside of his wrist. They untied of each other's robes , letting their robes fall open as they reached for each other. Hips slotted together, they pressed against each other, skin on skin, touching from chest to thigh. Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's head, mashing their lips together as he turn them. He slid Jack's robe off and pushed him back on the bed. He shed his own robe and climbed up on the bed.

"Lay on your belly." he told Jack.

Jack stretched out on his stomach, arms at his sides. Ianto straddled his hips and began to rub his shoulders, making Jack hum. He kissed be hind Jack's ear and the base of his neck. He slowly worked his hands down Jack's back, kissing and nibbling as he went. Ianto applied more pressure when he reached the still tight muscles of Jack's lower back, causing Jack to make a noise that was part whimper, part grunt. The muscles relaxed under Ianto's hands. He trailed soft kisses from the small of Jack's back, down the curve of his ass, to the back of his thigh.

"Roll over." he told Jack, lightly slapping his ass.

Jack rolled over. Ianto straddled his hips. He ran his hands down Jack's chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers. Jack groaned and bucked his hips, causing their cocks to brush. He his fingers around both of their throbbing cocks, holding them together as he ground against Ianto. Ianto groaned and rolled his own hips, adding to the friction. He leaned forward and kissed Jack, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip, before pushing past it to claim every inch of Jack's mouth. Jack trailed his fingers along the crack of his ass, tracing his hole with a finger tip. Ianto growled and handed him the tube of lubricant from the bed side table. Jack squeezed some on his fingers and teased Ianto's opening, before slowly sliding one in side him. He worked it in and out several times before adding another, scissoring them. Ianto hissed at the burn of being stretched, then groaned as Jack brushed his prostrate. Jack carefully prepared him until Ianto was rocking his hips, fucking himself on Jack's fingers. Ianto slicked lube along Jack's cock. He puled off of Jack's fingers and lining his hole up with Jack's cock, he slowly sank down until Jack was balls deep inside him. Jack held still, watching the pleasure on Ianto's face as Jack filled him. Ianto made soft humming noises as he slowly began to move, letting Jack almost slide out of him before he slowly slid back down. Jack ran his hands along Ianto's hips and thighs, feeling the muscles ripple and flex as he moved. Ianto rolled his own nipples between his fingers, groaning at the stinging, pleasure pain. He made small adjustments so Jack's cock hit his prostrate with every stroke, making his eyes roll back in his head as he moaned with pleasure. Jack genitally caressed his hands over any part of Ianto he could reach, feeling the pleasure build as he watched Ianto please himself, using Jack to do it. Jack didn't mind, it wasn't exactly horrible for him, feeling Ianto's tight ass sliding along his cock, faster and more urgently as the need built and Ianto got closer to the edge. He wrapped a arm around Ianto's waist and pulled himself up. He grabbed Ianto's cock and stroked him as he gave him a sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth.

"Cum for me," he whisped in Ianto's ear, " I want to feel you cum."

Jack felt Ianto's ass tighten around his cock as a shudder went through his body. He is head went back with a groan as his cum shot over Jack's fist and belly. Ianto road Jack through his orgasm, then went still as Jack thrust into him, his cum filling him. Jack lay back with a groan, pulling Ianto down on top of him. He stoked his hands down Ianto's sweaty

back as he tried to get his breathing under control. He could feel Ianto's rapid heart beat as Ianto's breath came out in sharp pants.

"That was amazing." Ianto gasped.

"We're amazing." Jack agreed as he rolled Ianto on to his back.


End file.
